The United Jupiter Kingdom
The United Kingdom of Jupiter formerly was established under a split rule between the monarchy of Jupiter and the Prime Ministers admissions. The Military being ruled strictly by the Monarchy while all state affairs are run by the ministry. United Jupiter Jupiter, like Mercury. Was constantly in a state of civil war. The final civil war known as the "Populist crisis" united the people of Jupiter one last time. As the Republic established before hand lasted a total of 400 years from 1200-1600 and led to lands holding new and old beliefs. The planet would continuously hold feudal wars and would go into a state of anarchy until a united government was formed in the frozen gas nebula of the planet. The kingdom led by King Simon. Aimed to unite Jupiter once more after their first alien contact with Neptune. This led to Jupiter fearing that a united front would be the only way to actually gain recognition beyond the stars. Little did the Kingdom realize the Neptunians were only so far from their planet that by the time the Kingdom fully established 20 years had passed. By 1860, their goal was to finish uniting the land that men from the stars may conquer their land. As Neptunian expeditionary forces would round up as many pieces of land as possible for examination and realize that Jupiterins and Neptunians are nothing alike biologically and forwarded their interests elsewhere. Driven by fear the people of Jupiter would follow the guidance of the Empire as they were the only organized force competent enough to challenge the aliens. In 1880 the Empire fully reunited the planet and Jupiter was recognized as a planet for their own people and their own process. This led to beginning conversation between the two planets as Neptune was not accounting that Jupiter would only amass a force so huge in such a short amount of time. At this point the Monarchy had established themselves as legitimate but they lacked any sort of wide spread support in the minor areas on the planet and have not established a developed economy unlike their Neptunian counterparts. This would lead to a sequence of harsh reforms that would plague the Empire for ages to come. The 40 year struggle In 1888, the Monarchy had addressed to the people of Neptune that they could remain on their planet on locations far away from the population and as a result the Neptunian expedtionary force was exiled into the barron island wastelands as a result. What the Monarchy hadn't accounted for was that the technologically support alien race had brought with them a new brand of disease not familiar to the planet. This disease was known as the "moisture crisis" as the Jupiter people began to mold along areas where the expeditionary force had come into contact with. The Monarchy had announced a state of chaos and too watch their villages and farmlands as best as possible. Despite their efforts the Monarchy, now currently led Empress Diaa. Was more then willing to exterminate everyone who had caught the mysterious disease. When her son had contracted the disease as well, this led to a government suspicion and the first and last time of a military intervention against the Monarchy. Changing the planet rule and splitting it into two fractions. The military is too only follow the orders of command from the Monarchy while all civil and public arguments are too be handed over by the ministry. Prime Minister, Gron had made his own quest to find the Neptunians. With their aid, the Neptunians had developed a cure for the Jupiter people and as a result the new ministry and expeditionary forces had agreed that in case of worsening situations that a development of the planet would be much required and this began a planetary development of natural resources and for a reform of the planet. This led to an unusual spike of population growth and a reform of the coat of arms. Jupiters Monarchy was then renamed from the "United Jupiter" to the "United Kingdom of Jupiter." While it was official during the 40 Year struggle the main populist called the planet. "The United Jupiter Kingdom" as a symbol that they are one people living on one planet. Neptunian Republic and The United Jupiter Kingdom The following years would see an increase in Jupiter and Neptunian support as the people of Jupiter would be introduced to space travel along with with Neptune. Upon their travels, it was clear that the Republic and the Kingdom was becoming closer and closer. As it was revealed in this era that Jupiter was the second kingdom to reach another major planet. Military drills and cosmic reports would be shared between planets and an experiment of species "mixing" was offered by the Kingdom with Neptune reluctantly agreeing as both the planets had one race type but the people of Jupiter had 3 genders as to Neptunes 2. This made their relations all the more strained on the biological field. Eventually the concept of interspecies relations became a worrying concern that both planets did not want too be a reality. As both had a strict species purity policy with Neptune making various exceptions for scientific purposes. Jupiter was not at all interested in these objectives. From 1940 - 1970, they would continue to maintain peaceful connections as little changes would occur between both planets. With the Kingdom since the 40 year struggle at ease and with Neptune in the era of democratic stability. In 1971 a galactic event had occurred transitioning the two planets into seeing how others are preforming. Jupiter had noticed that their has been a form spikes and a ship landing from Mercury. Years later in 1980, the Monarchy had announced that Neptune was holding galactic secrets that they have been observing every planet in the Solar system besides Uranus,Venus, and Mars. This made them believe the Republic had their own agenda. With the Kingdom as their tool, from 1981-1990 the Kingdom would remain in a position of neutrality and would not be cozying up to the planet any longer as they felt that their so called "partner" was building a force behind their backs. The First Galactic War In 1990, the Galactic War had raged. The Kingdom of Jupiter had claimed neutrality, along with their former partner Neptune. Unlike Neptune, Jupiter was not going to be a location for volunteer soldiers to be sent into combat. They would face immediate hardships with the people of various sides. While the Plutonian Empire was powerful it was seen as the mightiest force in the Solar System and the people of Jupiter did not want to partner up with a side who also has a Monarchy. The people of Earth would tempt the Jupiter Kingdom into siding with them, the planet refused to join them as they were economic partners with Neptune and would not establish a partnership. Throughout the war, the Monarchy would ignore all intergalactic affairs unless those messages coming in from Mercury. The Population Crisis In 1993, the planet faced the worst recorded crisis in Population control. With only 25% of the planet uninhabited and the Monarchy did not reinforce any plans to prevent a crisis and was only assumed to be a fragmented situation. This would lead to the uprising in the military to occur, they would constantly demand that one way to solve the population crisis would be too compete in the galactic war. The Military itself favored the Monarch decision to avoid going into the war, as there was little to no benefit for the people of Jupiter. The population felt that joining the war would only bring ruin to the planet of Jupiter. The ministry believed joining the war would bring long term glory and victory to the people of Jupiter. The planet was watching the war unfold in the population crisis but one notion they did consider that besides them, Uranus was the one planet that had benefited from the war as now they are under population control. The Monarchy still opposed this decision but would open discussions with Mercury in case if a war breaks loose the Monarchy has an off planet to escape too. As Neptune was not on the list of allies they could run into by then. Frustrated with how the planet was turning out, food became a rarity and the planetary water supply beginning to run low. The ministry of science concluded that a planet wide devastation is imminent unless they do something. The Ministry began to pressure the royal family into submission. By 1999, the crisis was at it's worse with certain regions coming to the portions of eradication supported by both famine and military intervention, the next to come was the following battles of smaller scale combat the same year. Neptune had made a galactic announcement that they would be making a "satellite program" aimed directly to cure overpopulation and to test artificial planet success. The Monarchy had dispatched as many of their shuttles to the closest satellite, that satellite being Shattered Soul. Where a branch of the peoples would become disillusioned with the Kingdom and their failed food and survival policy as well as a majority of the military and peoples who wanted to fight would begin to migrate over to Shattered Soul. Satellite Conflict In 2002, the Crisis was becoming intergalactic news and the Monarchy was seen as an absolute failure. With talk of the dethroning becoming the topic for several planets. A sudden war was beginning over the planet with Shattered Soul occupants over Jupiter. Leading to a war that the Monarchy could not stand to sustain, the people and the Shattered Soul forces would fall in line to a new regime led by the satellite and proclaimed that they will be the ones leading the "New Jupiter Empire". The Monarchy fled to Mercury where they would remain over the duration of the war. The invasion of Jupiter was led by General Guardiana who had successfully captured the biggest planet in the solar system in under 2 days. With support from both the planet and his own forces. Jupiters population problem would begin to dwindle as 20,000 were killed on average ever 15 hours in regions where population control was never reinforced. Jupiter found itself captured along with the satellite planets Razor and Titan. It wasn't until they invaded an assault on Neptune did the Satellite conflict capture galactic news and in less then 2 hours, Neptune had declared war on the Shattered Soul Satellite with the promise to liberate all their captured possessions by any means possible and was the first time that any planet issued the "eradication proclamation" war trial which was outlawed. Jupiter had a powerful resistance force, from feeling betrayed by their longest galactic allies and was the scene for the most brutal carnage of the entire campaign with the planetary forces and off planet forces constantly at feuds over the planet. When the invasion of Shattered Soul commenced, the battle over Jupiter was strictly a Neptunain and Jupiterin event as both sides were out for blood and for the feud between them to be over. With Shattered Soul withdrawing from Jupiter, the war was over with the death of the general. All of his remaining forces were too be dealt with as soon as possible and the royal family returned to Jupiter under a new banner of reconstruction. Post-War Jupiter The ministry and monarchy had to begin developing Jupiter, with a population less than 2,000,000 living on the planet. Neptune had stated they would not be rebuilding Jupiter as they once had but after a vote on their planet relations between the two planets would continue but they were to be advised heavily by the Droid Empire as they had supreme control over that region and would constantly meet heads over the Jupiter Military over war requirements for the planet. Jupiter would still maintain a position of neutrality but the upcoming generation grew a bitter hatred for the Neptunains and the Droid Empire as they were viewed as people who colonized and conquered their world from a friendly regime. This would come into play in the future as they grew more views of Utopian ideals and a sense of planetary pride similar to Mercury. References * Kid Wars - Year of the Commandos: Mentioned as a failed dynasty. * Kid Wars - Command Journal: Mentions that Jupiter is building an army bigger then the big two. * Hailstorm Ace - Stage. * Hailstorm Ace: Epilogues and Prologues - Mentions the occupation of Jupiter Trivia * The United Jupiter Kingdom was inspired by the Kingdom of Italy. * Despite being the biggest planet in the solar system, Jupiterins constantly evade getting into war. * Originally was going to be involved in the first galactic war but was replaced with Mars as a member of the Droid Empire. Category:Politics Category:Age of Awakening Category:Jupiterin Category:War